The hunted soul
by close enough story
Summary: I may be a hunter, but even the most skilled predators can fall to the weakest blade.
1. Prologue

Have you ever had a day where you realized you were a lot smaller than you thought? Where you had your mind set on one thing and then realized that it was stupid and you should get your priorities straight? Or even when your entire life was flipped upside down and you had no idea what to do about it?

Yeah, that was my life in a nutshell. I was one of those people who had a simple life. One that I would wake up, do my routine with the ones who stood by me only to go to go to bed and repeat the process. You know a simple undisturbed life when no one challenged you. The ones you get to see in those cheesy movies where you watch on a weekend alone, eating all the food in your fridge even though you just said you had nothing to eat. You stuff your face than see a crazy wild card of a character and are all like "how can someone survive like that?"

Well that was me. I was that wild card who lived a life so strange that it would only belong in one of those cheesy movies. I would be the character who lives so out there that the viewer would have no idea how to even begin to think of how to live in such a way. I'm getting to ahead of myself though. What was I you ask? Thats where I should start. Thats how they always do.

I was a tribeswoman for a remote group that was untouched by civilization for eternity. That was until other humans found our abandon villages and graves. Digging up our bones and learning our secrets. We were located in the deepest jungles of Africa, never disturbed by anything except the forever looming presence of death. We spoke our own language, had fair skin due to staying under the canopy of trees, and valued our own above any other. Living as a family under our goddess Yama.

I did not have a name at the time. No one did, we just called each other kie in our language it meant human. But later on in the history books you guys call me the Wild Mane, I guess you figured out what I look like even though we had written very little about ourselves. Back then life was perfect to me. Yes we were barbarians who killed off other tribes and ate them to gain their power, but hey it was a long time ago, things like that were common back then.

I was a hunter and I loved it. You could see me riding on the back of my stallion, the biggest meanest horse you would ever see yet under my control. I had my own hunting party that did what I said without question because I was never wrong, I never came back empty handed and I never took more than one shot to make the kill. I was a legend almost, hey they even made a movie about me! Who gets to say that!

I got the best horse, the best equipment, I had just as much influence as our leader and I even had the pick of males in our tribe for no one would ever say no to me. Who wouldn't? I was the strong, the one who would create the best line. My life was unheard of back than, where a woman got to have this kind of power and freedom. I was powerful, and untouchable.

Still can't believe I died when I was so young though. To this day it gives me a shock.

Yeah crazy right? The person that I just told you about was killed. You know that huntress that never wasted a single arrow and is now taught of in history class. Yeah well she was killed. But what can I say, I was stupid. I was riding with my brothers bow in hand as we moved through the trees with ease. Next thing I know a freaking tiger gets me. Pulls the stallion I raised since birth to the ground and my skull cracks against the stone. Too dazed to defend myself the damn thing ends me before my comrades could end it.

They did get the overgrown cat though. I'm serious you can find his pelt in a museum in Europe right now.

So here I am dieing, my stallion screaming in pain which breaks my heart. That was probably the worst thing about it. I was not the only one taken down but a creature who I took too as if my own son was left to suffer as he was crushing me. Yet I still close my eyes. Ready to be taken to my goddess, ready to forever be her huntress and stay by her ever watchful eye.

But instead of being greeted with my fallen brothers, or my parents or even anything that could be seen as Yama I was instead greeted with a blinding light only to find out I was being held by a giant of a man. I was screaming my lungs out, kicking, punching, anything to get away. Let me tell you I was scared. My heart raced like it did when I was still dying. I had no idea where I was or even if I was still me.

But thats just it, I was no longer me. The Wild Mane was gone. Killed almost a hundred years ago and thought of as a relic forever placed in time. The voice that came out of my lungs was not the fierce battle cry Wild Mane gave when about to take down an enemy. It was the newborn scream of Jihiro Yuki. Daughter of Ame a single mother who looked down at the infant with more love than I ever seen.

* * *

><p>The next few years were strange to say the least. I had to get used to no longer be able to walk, or even speak. The muscular body I had in my last life was now gone yet I still held all the knowledge of how to use it. No longer did I have to look over my shoulder in fear for my life. Now I had four walls and a roof over my head. I no longer had to hunt, I no longer had to kill. I no longer had to be myself. And that was what ate at my very soul.<p>

Being given another life sounds amazing. But its hell at first. I had to come to terms that I would never get to see life the way I did again. I would no longer ride next to my brothers, I would no longer dance by the fires and drink to my Yama. But what hurt me the most was I would never get to ride with my stallion again. My closest friend who I never even named.

Years passed and I grew to accept that I would have to make the most out of my life. My mother saw a lot in me though. I had to admit she was a smart and beautiful woman. She always noticed that I was stronger than the other kids, my senses were sharper and my mind somehow always picked up on things she wanted to hide from me. I had interests in things she had no idea that I knew about, and I had a way of speaking that made other sound as though they were the children.

If I was given another parent I think I would have taken my own life though. Ame was a special woman who wanted me to try new things. When I was five I asked if I could try out horseback riding, something she was more than happy to agree to. Its still funny thinking about the shock on her face when I took to riding as easily as I did. That was something you never forget, to this day it came as naturally as breathing. So when I asked to take archery when I reached middle school she agreed only to once again be surprised beyond words.

I became one of the girls that was good at the few things she tried yet stayed out of the social circles. I was the leader of the archery club, never missing a target, and never missing a single point. They even said I was inhumane calling me a elf like the one from that book, what was it's name again? Honestly I don't know. Yet no one cared because it made our team is able to go to nationals every year and even place.

I somehow gained the respect of my peers even if I only answered questions with a few short words. I don't know its just always felt weird befriending girls who saw the world as they did. They only had one life and saw it as "who dates who, and who is doing what." While I'm one could be taught telling stories of the huntress and the feeling of taking a life when letting your arrow fly. You have no idea how awkward some things are for me. Especially when the joke came of a guy thinking what human tasted like and me actually knowing the answer. The answer is pork by the way, really gamey pork.

High school is upon me now, and I perfected the art of living as a normal teen. Well as normal as I will allow it. And for once I'm ready for it. I got the a new project to work on, a spot reserved in the archery team for my new school and have already been scouted for college because of my skill with a bow. For once I feel as though this time period is my home, and I really don't regret it.

* * *

><p>The annoying beeping though is something I will always regret. Pulling the covers off with a groan I slam my hand on the clock silencing the annoying sound before pulling myself from the pleading 't get me wrong I'm not tired or anything. If you think I'm like the other main characters of these stories who is not a morning person than you have another thing coming. After all Wild Mane would have to wake up before the sun rose.<p>

Stretching my limbs and listening to the cracks I began to make my way through my room. It was a good size, large enough for my bed, desk and western saddles. It would have been a normal room if I got rid of the ribbons and trophies. But who would? My room was a rainbow of colors, platinum medals and ribbons half the size of me called high points decorated the walls. Saddles that have the year and competition engraved into the leather lined the dacor. Even a picture of me on the back of Big Red a thoroughbred with my hand pulling a arrow back was framed and on my desk. I think it was taken as a festival a few years ago.

Picking up my brush I began untangling my ebony locks. I can not lie, the hair that belonged to Wild Mane is something I would not wish upon my greatest enemy so brushing this mess really only takes a few minutes. Braiding it into the intricate design passed through my tribe I finished it off with a silver clasp with a center of turquoise. Pulling on my uniform I looked back into the mirror on my wall. Green eyes stared back at me, belonging to a young girl with a muscular form compared to most. Fair skin and dark hair that reached her mid back when braided.

To this day it weirded me out to look at Jihiro Yuki. Green eyes were in the place of piercing gold, pale skin in the place of tanned due to leaving the jungle from time to time, lean muscle took the place of a built woman who could easily take down a man from this time. Than there was the hair, straight black hair that took the place of thick, long curls that would form the body. All in all it was a young teen girl that was beloved by her school that took the place of a feral woman who was respected by her tribe. So different yet the same mind.

I shook my head trying to clear away the thoughts. It was my first day at a new high school why would I taint my mind like that? Grabbing my bag I ran out the door, my feet gliding over the stairs only to see Ame in the living room getting ready for work. "You excited sweety?" She asked as she was putting on her shoes. I nodded my head, "yeah big day, I get to meet the team today." My mother smiled, she was a slightly older woman yet it did not show much, the way her brown eyes were alive with laughter and kindness as her face shown almost no sign of wrinkles. Dressed in her waitress uniform and her hair pulled into a tight bun she still looked as young as when I first met the woman. "Well than show them what you're made of, I know you will be amazing." Giving me a kiss on the head she ushered me out the door, the sun pelting my skin as I waved goodbye to her.

* * *

><p>Wow that school is big. I knew I was going to a private school on scholarship alone but Meioh Academy is one powerhouse I would not mess around with. I was originally going to the public school but than this place snacthed me up when I broke the record of student class archer. It was a opportunity I could not refuse but will second guess. The students were bred for success, flashy girls in their identical uniforms trying to pull it off better while friends screamed after not seeing each other for a full two days. Hugging and talking under the cherry trees as they got ready for class.<p>

Than there was me. My hair braided in a fashion most thought was native American. Walking alone with a case that held my bow and quiver, hand carved by yours truly. Lets just say I was the wolf at the world class dog show. Yet I took it in stride, I remember my mother telling me that I had nothing to hide because it was wrong to do so. I was a three time national archery winner and even a second place winner in the junior world championships in hunt seat equitation. Those were titles under my belt that made having 200 numbers in her cell phone look like nothing.

So with my head held high I braved the walk, pushing past the others with the air of authority I had since before birth. Ignoring the stares that linger at my back as I spoke not a single word and pushed open the door as the bell rang behind me. The students and teacher turning their gaze as I ducked my head slightly in acknowledgement. "Ah you must be Miss Yuki" said the teacher, an older man with a kind voice yet demner that looked as if it could snap at any notice. "Please introduce yourself to the class."

Nodding my head I walked in, facing the students who will see me for, hopefully the next few years. "My name is Jihiro Yuki, I was brought her to be on the archery team." Nodding his head he seemed to be pleased at my answer, short to the point yet explaining everything needed. "Alright than, why don't you take a seat next to Minamino, Minamino if you would be kind enough to raise your hand."

Looking at a boy with red hair that seemed in perfect form I watched as he raised his hand. His green eyes somehow not matching the kind demeanor that he tried to hold about him. Thank the goddess my instincts never left me cause right now they told me that this boy was one to not mess with.

Nodding my head I took my seat, hanging my bag as I began to pull out my english book. The subject I was most in tuned to. Listening to the teacher's lesson though I found myself a bit lost. No surpise this school was ahead of it's studies. I felt my hand fly through the pages trying to keep up yet not make sense of the darn thing.

So imagine my god sent as I saw another book out of the corner of my eye, sticky notes listing the pages. Looking over my shoulder to see Minamino with a small smile on his face he only gave a nod. Dipping my head in thanks I took the book, my eyes reading through the pages as my hand wrote what it head, yet not really knowing what they meant. For the amount of concentration I had on the other book I could have written something like. "Humans taste like a ham dinner" without even noticing.

I had to admit though the notes this guy had really were a god sent. The neat letters in both english and Japanese were detailed and got me through the last week with no problem. By the time the bell rung my new notebook was covered in notes and my mind was swirling with the information I had just acquired. Holding out the book to the red head I watched him take it back, a air of ease as he moved. He was a different one I'll give him that. "Thanks" I said standing up as I packed my bag. "Not at all, I know how difficult this class can be if you're even a day behind."

With a nod in agreement I begun to make my way out of the room. Minamino following behind only to be pulled back fairly quickly. Turns out he was like me in a sense. Like my past life he had the choice of the litter, the guy really was popular among the ladies. The way they said his first name as thought it were sweet candy that they forever craved. The act made her cringe, brownie points to him for being able to be nice to them and hold a level head.

Turns out me and the red head have three classes together. English, mathematics and gym. though he was in the normal class that got to be in the center as the groups like volleyball and archery were practicing. And could you see me in any other group? Of course not we just meat and I'm sure I said Archery at least ten times. What can I say, it was once a way of life now it a sport that consumes said life.

And boy did I have a blast in archery. Already

* * *

><p>dressed with my bow and quiver I was introduced to the class. Rather small yet holding both male and females. The squad leader a tall girl named Takahiro told me to show her what I got. "Alight, then give me full range." I said with a grin. I guess she liked my attitude because she smirked patting me on the shoulder as she called to the other members causing them to fall back. Honestly even with them their I doubt they I would hit them. Friendly fire is something that has yet to happen.<p>

With my bow in hand I felt in control, my feet bare I felt my toes curl into the grass my ears waiting to hear the announcement. I could feel my blood pulsing at the thought of the hunt. Before the first note could even be sounded I took off, my legs were powerful, digging into the grass and kicking up dirt as I took a dive in the same motion I pulled an arrow, duking in the string and pulling back all 75 pounds of force as I let it fly. The sound of the arrow hitting was all I needed before I went to the next and the next. My body always moving as I took target after target.  
>One meter away, perfect, five, easy ten, child's play. Targets that whizzed past me were met with the center being splintered. My body twisting as my arm pulled back, my eyes seeing everything in slow motion in such detail that I could see the muscles in my arm tense as they force the string to do their bidding.<p>

With the last arrow in the air I stood up to the sound of clapping. Some of the classmates already pulling out the mini missiles as they made their way to me. Takahiro being the first, a hand on her hip and a nod of the head. "I have to say Yuki, I'm impressed. Where did you learn how to shoot like that?" I only shrugged my shoulders a sloppy grin on my face as my breath was still even. "I was a hunter in my past life." It was the truth yet she laughed, patting me on the shoulder as the others welcomed me with open arms. "You're going to fit in here just find kid." She replied, her voice one of a laid back tomboy.

I smiled at the words, thats what I always wanted, to fit in and belong. Yet having one of the guys hand me my arrows with a smile on his face as the girls spoke in excited words of getting higher marks made me nod in agreement. Yes I may be over a hundred years old but I could still relate to theses kids. We all loved the sport, even if for different reasons.

Still can't believe that I had no idea that a certain fox was watching me through the fence. His eyes still calculating what he just witnessed.

* * *

><p><strong>My god I love Yu Yu Hakusho!<strong>

**With ocean racer having 2 chapters at the most left I thought it was time for me to have some fun with a childhood favorite. I fell in love with this show and Kurama was a childhood crush I had before I even knew that you can not date a anime character :Sobs:**

**Anyway I would love and really appreciate it if I could get feedback on this. This is the first time I wrote a story in first person and I tried to make it sound as real as I could. Dose it sound like a laid back reformed teen is talking? Is it too bulky? Is breaking the fourth wall to much? Please tell me I love constructive criticism and appreciate all ideas given. So please Review**

**TERMS AND WORDS:**

**Now I know some of you guys are not horse people so I will have this at the bottom of each chapter that has horse words in them so you can understand what they are so here we go.**

**Saddle:  
>The leather seat you put on a horse before riding.<strong>

**Western Saddle:  
>Again the leather seat that you use on a horses back. This is the cowboy version of it.<strong>

**Prize saddle:  
>In wester competitions first place winners are given western saddles with the competition engraved. Thats why Jihiro has so many.<strong>

**High point  
><strong>**A kind of ribbon. They are the really really big ones that are colorful and sparkly. You get one at the the end of a competition if between all your shows you have more points than the others. Kind of like the winner of getting the highest score when collecting all the points you get throughout the competition.**


	2. A power house

The school day passed without a problem in sight. The Archery team already thought of me as one of their own and even invited me for lunch. Takahiro calling me a "loaded badass" and even asking me where she could find Legolas cause she has been wanting him for a while or something like that.  
>Oh thats the name of the book! Lord of the rings, funny I could have sworn it was something else.<p>

Passing through mathematics I was met with Minamino again offering help to one in need who is more than grateful for the assistance. Turns out the kid has one hell of a head on his shoulders its as if he done this since he was in diapers. Kina of makes me want to steal some of the brain.  
>Kidding! Kidding! I have yet to eat a human since I was reborn, though if I did he would be the first.<br>Kidding! Jeez please don't sick the fan girls on me.

With the bell ringing to the end of the day I began to pack up my things, again saying my thanks to the red head who became an angel sent from Yama herself. Hurrying out the door I was met with one of the guys from the archery team, what was his name? Kai? Anyway he issued me to stop and for once I did as I was told. "Hey Jihiro, me and the gang were going to go hang out in town. I was wondering if you want to come." It was a nice gesture yet one I had to decline to, it was friday and I had a guest to be coming soon.  
>Giving an apologetic smile I lowered my head like the other girls. "Sorry, I have business to do today. Maybe another time?" Seeming crushed for only a moment I watched the guy get over it fairly quickly nodding his head with enthusiasm. "Yeah, another time. It's cool," walking away he waved calling out "later" as he made his way down the hall.<p>

Business indeed. Already making up my mind I began to head out to the front of the building, the rest of the student body pooing out like schools of fish as I stood outside. Trying to figure out how to plan my next step.

"Are you waiting for someone miss Yuki?" Looking over my shoulder to see Minamino, hands in pockets with a smile I could not help but nod. Have to admit for a kid, he looked handsome. Would it be pedofilia if I thought of another like that? "Kinda, I need to get the bus but I'm trying to remember how to get to it from here." I really had no idea how to get anywhere but home from here. I was lost, the new kid that knew nothing. What if I took a wrong turn and got hit by a car, hey I was attacked by a tiger yet not killed by it would you be surprised if I was hit by a car?

As if hearing my words my phone began to ring. The red head gesturing to the device I fished for it out of my pocket, the carved beads hanging from the side. "Hello?" I asked as I flipped it open, silencing the annoying sound. A older voice was heard on the other line, one full of excitement with voices yelling at others in the background. Whoever it was had chaos around them. "Looks like your new project came in." A whinny followed by a crash sounded through the back. "Looks like hes even nastier than the others, you sure you want him."

A smile broke out over my features, as my heart raced. Like a child I grabbed the cell with my other hand. "Of course I still want him! Don't do anything crazy, I'll be there soon!" With that I hung up turning back to a pleasantly confused Minamino. "What was that if I may ask?" Looking out over the street my mind already began to swirl. "Thats my new project. A stallion said to be the meanest anyone has ever come across. Its up to me to see if I can fix him." Its kinda surprising how much I'm telling this guy, is it because he helped me out? Or am I more like a teen than I thought? Oh dear was I becoming a fan girl? Kill me now speeding future car, oh yeah horses!

Ever since I started riding I found myself wanting more. My nameless stallion was the most dangerous and most powerful equine I ever gotten to ride, nothing in this time ever even came close to him. But that never stopped me, I began to train the horses at the barn in exchange for riding time. Each and every time they got a offer for a horse that seemed out of control though I would take him on,transforming him until he was nothing but putty in my hands. Honestly though, I might never find a horse as grand as my first. It was just nothing could ever even begin to compare. Maybe the gods got lazy with their new creations.

"Well then I guess we should get you there now shouldn't we?" Looking back to the red head I only tilted my own as he began walking. "Come on I'll show you the way, it's on my way home anyway." Grateful for the invitation I followed, my footsteps falling into place with his out of habit.

"So have you been training horses long?" I raised a brow, I didn't think he would be the one to start up a conversation. Still I complied all the same. "Started when I was 12" back to the short answers we began to pass by classmates who looked at us with a strange expression. "I see, what a strange hobby" I shrugged "Its normal in America" a humm escaped his lips, as if he was gathering information and locking it away for further use. "Is that why you braid your hair like that?" I shook my head "the braid if from the tribe Zunnowow in Africa, male hunters wore them like this to ask their goddess for a successful hunt, the turquoise is for a safe ride between horse and human."

Zunnowow, really who thought of that name? I can't even pronounce it. Couldn't they just keep calling it a tribe like we did? Simple and to the point? Minamino looked on in thought, his emerald eyes betraying a look that made him seem far older than he actually was. "An archer master and rider, it seems you are very attuned to the way of a tribe woman." I couldn't help but snort at that. "Wow you hit the nail on the head with that one" I said laughing earning a chuckle from him as well. "An interesting life, you'll have to explain it to me sometime." I nodded already grateful to all the help he was giving me "if you ever have a question let me know."

With the buss stop in view we began to part ways saying thanks for everything, Minamino really was a nice guy. "Of course, and call me Shuichi I don't mind." I smiled "Shuichi it is than, but then you'll just have to call me Jihiro from now on kay?" He nodded his head, the bus already pulling up he gave a wave. "Alright than Jihiro, I'll see you again soon."

* * *

><p>Climbing into the bus and ignoring the hobo who smelled of alcohol I sat near the back, looking out the window only to see Shuichi was already gone, as if he was spirited away. Only then did it click, I never told him about being a Archery master. Even with the skills I shown today indicated nothing of the sort. Still I only shrugged, he might have just thought the show was impressive and called it mastry.<p>

The drive was over an hour long, the only thing I could do was sit back and finish up my school work, giving me a free weekend to get to work. The vehicle passed by everything as always, the dinner my mother worked at, the middle school, and finally leaving town to the more rural area. Another half hour and a groaning hult and I found myself at Wild Ride ranch, the smell of my home away from home already filling my nose.

My shoes landing on the dirt road I listened to the bus speed away, as if never wanting to be anywhere near this place. Why though? It was a awesome place, with thick wooden fencing and painted barns, the arenas were large and the trails and pastures even larger. Compared to the city this place was heaven.

A woman dressed in jeans and a T shirt already began walking out, her brown hair tied in a ponytail as her freckled face was scrunched as if finally relieved from labor. "Good to see you, bout time you shown up for work." I only rolled my eyes, Jess was a western girl as the day was long, yet she would change to english if the need aroused, and she was damn good at it to. "Well I'm here aren't I? Let me change so I can see him." Putting her arm around my shoulders the woman lead me away to the club house. Free to escape my uniform for a pair of worn jeans and a plain green T shirt along with my barn boots.

"Now be careful Jhiro, this one really is nasty" Jess honestly looked worried. I always loved the fellow rider and took her words to heart. She never looked down on me and treated me as a equal. I pushed her playfully though causing her to laugh as she returned the favor. "You know I never push things, now let me see him."

He was a beauty I'll give him that. He looked to be a mix, most likely quarter horse. He was muscle on top of muscle, standing in at around 15 hands (about 5 ft at the shoulder) his coat was white and dappled in grey. Who knows he may be a appaloosa. His gate was a nice one. Powerful strides that stretched out nice and far, each leg moving with some intense power that could easily break some bones.

Walking to the round pen I snorted when the stallion saw me, rearing up he charged at the fence trying to get a reaction out of me as he bared his flat teeth. While Jess flinched I refused to move a single muscle, my eyes locking onto the beast as we stared each other down nether wavering in our stand as he took off again. Beautiful and spirited? Must be my birthday.

"His name is back stabber, barn name is blizzard." I nodded, a fitting name the way his dappling over a almost pure white coat looked like a wild snow storm. "Well than Blizzard, guess you and me are going to be joined at the hip for a while" I said as I sat down. Pulling a book from my bag I listened as Jess left, she knew I needed to be alone.

The way to a horse's heart is through stubborn patients. Throughout that weekend I did not move from that spot, it was rare for me to even look at him. I just sat outside his pen and read my book. The black fox it was called. A story about a group of huntsmen always trying to hunt down a black fox but never even coming close, only to find out the fox was Satan himself.

Days passed, the warm days and cool nights I sat with Blizzard, even sleeping in the dirt next to the pen. Yet as the next morning came I closed the book, finished already on sunday morning. Makes me wonder what it would be like to hunt a fox that elusive. A woman who never missed and a fox who never slipped up. Wouldn't that be that battle of the ages?

Blizzard seemed to calm down a bit since he came here. No longer was he pacing but he was still into kicking those who tried to enter the round pen. "Well Back Stabber, I'll be seeing you again soon." getting up I watched the horse flick his ears in my direction, a good sign, wish I could stay but school was tomorrow and Ame would be pissed to find I skipped school to hang at the ranch. So I caught the bus, waved bye to Jess and found my way back home.

* * *

><p>"It's good to see you dear, how is the new horse?" Ame was already cooking dinner when I came home, the sun beginning to set I kicked off my boots the smells causing my mouth to water. "A big one, he looks to be a around 15 hundred pounds. Nasty to anyone who comes into his pen but he'll come around." She hummed in answer her eyes flicking behind as if wanting to hear more. Of course she wanted to hear more she was a parent, she loves showing me off to others, going on and on about how good I am with horses or how much of a shot I am. Its kind of strange really.<p>

My first mother was a cold night compared to Ame who was a summer day. She spoke only when spoken to. Always at the back of my father with her head down. When I tamed my stallion and took to the hunts was when I lost sight of her entirely. There really was no bond between us, it was just the woman who brought me to the world and fixed my cloths when they ripped and prepared the food that I brought the tribe. When she passed I really was not too shaken, yes I mourned but not in a sense most would think of a child mourning over the death of a parent. It was more of mourning over the passing of life, the same as when I take the life of a deer, always whispering words of peace before the deed was done.

Ame though was different. She wanted to know all there was about me. She was there for every horse show, every archery competition always saying how she was my biggest fan. She never really understood horses as well as me yet she tries her best. She learned to ride so we could enjoy it together, used to drive to the barn every day so I could train. And always wanted to listen to my stories even if she saw them as just that, stories. If I lost Ame I would mourn not like I done for the woman before, but as one who would be a mess. I could see myself crying real tears as my heart would break at the thought of losing this woman to a plague known as death.

So I sat at the table, listing as she began chopping veggies while I began explaining the training I gave to Blizzard. From the way he charged, to the gate he held, to even the glints in his eyes as he looked from human to human. The more detailed the story the more engrossed she became. She always was a good listener, asking questions when I said something she did not understand, and commenting only when I paused at the end of a line.

"Well it seems you have him handled. I doubt you can ever find a horse you can't get through to." Putting a hand on my head I looked up and smiled as she continued. "You just have this way with them, its almost as if you're another person when you're out there." Going back to her work I leaned in the chair "well they tell you everything thats wrong. You just have to listen." I could tell she was smiling, serving up a plate she faced me "its as if you were a rider in a past life." Oh if only she knew.

* * *

><p>Again I was met with the annoying sound of the alarm, and again it was met with a horrid fate of my fist wishing to silence it. Man I need to get a better on cause that beep has got to go. It literally sounds like a centipede is crawling into my ear and eating my brain.<br>Okay that last part may be over the top but you get the idea, it sucks okay.

Yet now I was falling into a routine, crawling out of bed, braiding my hair and looking at the reflection of Jhiro Yuki only to be reminded of Wild Mane. Running down the stairs to bid mother a good day before I myself head out.

Wow, I really do have a habit of running into a routine. Shrugging it off I began to walk, the same girls who squealed a few days ago now talking in excited whispers. Wonder what's so interesting? Could be them wondering what looks better, a bone or bead. I rolled my eyes, yeah right the girls in this time have such a weird sense of fashion.

Entering the classroom and taking my seat I was met with Shuichi who greeted me first. "How did your project go?" Leaning back in the chair I stared at the ceiling, my braid tugging at my skull due to the ever present gravity. "Hes a good looking horse. But its just as I said hes nasty, Going to take me a few weeks at least to try and ride him." Looking at the redhead at the corner of my eye I could not help but notice how in tuned he is, as if searching for something in the back of his mind. "Something wrong?" I ask

That seemed to pull him out of it, blinking he looked almost like a deer in head lights. "Sorry, I was just thinking is all." All I did was shrug, not my place to poke at that amazing brain of his. So I settled for working on my own and pulled out my books sighing as I realized that the black fox was all I had. Guess I need to go to the library.

With the bell ringing it's ever annoying toll I watched as the teacher entered the room,signalling our torture to begin. A new challenge I took up my pen, my mind finally caught up to the lesson. English shall not be the one to beat me.

* * *

><p>Another perfect shot, followed by another and another, my arrows splitting each other as a new one demanded to have it's place taken. We were only doing drills today, a boring activity for their really was no life in a still target. Though I had to admit it was fun creating designs in the wood. Pulling the last arrow free I smirked admiring my handy work at the image of the goblin king from that arcade game that I played a while ago.<p>

"Jeez, can't be a normal shooter can you?" Looking over I was met with Takahiro, looking at to the target she almost seemed confused. "Sorry, I get bored so I try to make do" the archer only rolled her eyes. "Don't be sorry, that's some intense marksmanship you have there." A glint in her eye caused her to look down with a smirk. "Wanna try to do a hundred meters?"

Needles to say I took up the challenge. Already on the grass next to the track I waited as some teammates begun to set up my target. Others already gathering round as they were placing bets on me. Looking over my shoulder I was met with the green orbs of Shuichi as he gave a small wave, a girl standing next to him like a lost puppy. "If I miss I'll owe you a drink" I called over, he laughed lightly at the offer gaining me a glare from the girl that he seemed to brush off.

"Alright Yuki, time to see how sharp those eyes of yours are." Takahiro stood next to me, her own bow in hand as she waited for me to make my move. In reality I could just let it fly without really looking, being a hundred year old archer will do that to you. But I'm not Wild Mane now, I'm Jihiro, the girl who is gifted with a bow, not a legend. Taking a deep breath I drew my arrow from the quiver, my hand steady as I pulled back. My heart rate slowing to below average. I began to see the details in the string, the shaft of the arrow, the iron head. Even above that, the individual blades of grass seemed to stand out to me. It was as if I was a sniper without the need for a scope.

Halting my breath I let my arrow fly. The sound whizzing against the wind as it hit dead center of the target. My sight returning to normal. It was times like that, that made me feel alive. It made me feel as if I was more than a human. To be able to see the details in a target a hundred meters away was something no one, not even Ame knew. Yet as the sounds of cheering followed by pats of the back engrossed my vision I felt as if I already said it. With words explaining how it was crazy I done that, or even asking how I did it. I was simply given a nod from Takahiro who began to take down the target.

Just another day in life I suppose, yet I decided to make myself look slightly relieved. After all it might look bad if I act like I expected to be able to hit a target form that distance. I still kick myself for never realizing that a fox was once again looking at my back, calculating all the events as if he was trying to decoded my presence.

* * *

><p>Sitting alone at lunch I found myself enjoying a new book. What you thought the archery team said I can't sit with them? No I just wanted to read and eat. It was a good book, for some reason I keep finding ones related to foxes. A demon fox was the main character for this one. A thief named Yoko my nose was shoved in the pages as the silver fox began to break the code to a safe for an ancient treasure, I could practically feel the urgency as my eyes darted through the pages, yet just as relief washed over the demon I heard another calling my name.<p>

With a sigh I close the book looking up to see Shuichi with a lunch from home. "I'm sorry did I intrude?" I shrugged "nothing I can't get back to. what do ya need?" Sitting down in front of me I watched as the redhead began to place his food before him. "I was wondering if you could help me with a project for psychology" I raised a bow, issuing him to continue. "Its simple really, I need to find someone who I do not know well and learn what I can. If its to much trouble though I understand."

I tapped my finger to my chin in thought. It would be nice to have company around when I word with Blizzard, but it won't be me really talking, I'll be too busy watching to see if there are any changes. Looking back at the teen though I could sense a essence about him. I can't put my finger on it, its just that there is something about him that really clicks to me. Almost like how Wild Mane related to her brothers. Who knows maybe I can find a friend who makes it seem less awkward to talk to in him. "I go to training on the weekends, bring something to do because you will be board." I could almost see laughter in his eyes, yet he thanked me all the same. "So does this mean I'm the next target for your fan club though? Cause I might need health insurance."

I smirked as I got a light laugh out of him. "No, no I do not believe that will be necessary. This is a project not a date." I rolled my eyes, "to them, this right here is a date" sighing he put his face in his hand "I know, they are good people, now if only they can put their time to more productive uses." Clicking my tounge I picked up the book, flipping the pages back to where I left off. "Like that will happen, I haven't been here for a full week yet I found more than six females who speak of you as if you're a gift of the gods." Though I had to admit, when it came to note taking he really was.

Seeing my hands flutter over the words I noticed how Shuichi began to try and decipher the letters even if its upside down. "Its about a fox demon named Yoko, right now hes trying to break the code to take a scroll thing." I said without looking up. "The scroll of oblivion" looking from the pages I found myself a bit confused. "Pardon?" I asked. "Its called the scroll of oblivion, Yoko hears about it when speaking to an old client and can't help but go after it. Its a shame really."

My hands flew up, silencing him from his words, if there is one thing I hate, its spoilers. "Look I understand if you read this already but please don't spoil. Its a good read and I'd hate to have to put it back because of you." Slumping back to the bench I began to read, "forgive me, I did not know you were behind still." I waved him off, not his fault "you're fine, he just broke the lock anyway...You're kidding me! It was empty!?" I was about ready to throw that damn book, I was reading it for the entire day, so much build up only to find that poor Yoko found nothing in that safe.

* * *

><p>The week passed by pretty fast. Shuichi asked me questions during lunch only for me to shrug and give him one line answers. Still he looked at them thoughtfully, as if a simple yes or no was all he needed to pick at my entire life story. All in all, I have to be careful around this guy.<p>

He was good company though, he took to my horse world fairly easily and can already kind of keep up. Only problem with this situation is the fan girls. I could already feel the daggers in my back, good thing I practice out in the open. If it weren't for plain intimidation I'm sure they would give me problems in the long who cares, I see a friend in my future and that friend happens to have perfect red hair.

With the bell ringing indicating the end to class I began to pack my bag, gesturing Shuichi to follow which he did without complaint. The halls already filling with students as we walked side by side, me earning glares from more than a few females. "So your parents are fine with you coming with me? After all I spend the night there." He nodded "I already informed my mother of the situation and she seems fine with it. After all it is just school work." I had to laugh a bit at that, I don't know it just sounds as if he was a teen girl trying to escape her castle.

* * *

><p>With the bus ride excruciatingly long we began to get through our home work once again grateful that the guy was with me cause he sped past his with flying colors, even giving pointers so that I finished relatively quickly as well. "So how far out is this barn of yours?" Poor guy has no idea, "About a hour and a half out, its a good size so it can't be in the city." Looking out the window I could tell he was indeed interested. "I would be surprised if there were bow wielding girls riding through the city. Though it might cause to much attention." I snorted at that, again he hit the nail on the head, if I could I really would terrorize the city on the back of Blizzard.<p>

Most of the trip was silent, me with my nose in my book, flipping through the pages only to find that Yoko had to betray and try to kill one of his friends. Well that put a damper on my mood, and here I was really cheering the fox on, he seems like such a fun character.

Feeling the bus give out its groaning halt I picked up my bag gesturing my companion to follow. Paying the fee I gave the driver a wave, tipping his hat to me as my feet once again met with the solid ground of home. "I see you brought a friend!" Looking over to see Jess on the back of her own mare I simply waved. Not surprising that shes out riding, it's a beautiful day. "Just helping him with some work is all!" Riding up to the rail she issued me to follow as she leaned into her saddle, the leather creaking against the movement. "Listen, Back Stabber has begun to attack anyone that comes near, if you can't get him to join up by the time you leave we'll need to get rid of him."

My heart crushed at the. When have I ever not been able to rehome a horse? Never that's when. If I had to let that stallion go it would feel as if I was betraying my former self.

"I'm sure Jihiro here will have little trouble with him." Surprised I looked over to see it was Shuichi that spoke up. Jess seemingly taking a challenge looked over to him. "Oh, is that so. Listen I know this girl since she was five and I think of her as my own kid. She may be good but no one wants her to get hurt." It seems as though the redhead had more confidence in me than Jess though because he simply raised a brow. "And here I thought this place never lost a horse because of Jihiro, such skill has yet to be tested so it should be nothing more than a slight challenge for her."

Something he said must have hit a cord with Jess because she straightened her back. Looking down with a smirk on her face. "Looks like you got yourself a keeper Jihiro, don't go losing him." Heat filled my cheeks as I stumbled for words, but before I could even get the answer of me being a friend the woman was already gone, kicking up dirt in her stride. "So it seems you have been given a challenge." I looked to the redhead, my face still hot as he seemed as calm as ever. Most likely because he was used to assumptions made for him. "Thanks for standing up like that" I said, gaining a nod I watched him begin to walk. "I doubt you needed it, but you're welcome all the same."

With a halter and lead line in hand and Shuchi armed with a notebook we began to make our way to the round pen. My ears graced with the shrike of Blizzard as he once again charged to the fence. Only this time I flung up my hand causing him to back up as I sized him down. "No more miss nice girl. Its time to meet your rider" I said as I climbed the fence.

* * *

><p>I'm sure Shuichi is having a kick out of my troubles. Back Stabber really was a beast, and after a hour of having him run around the pen I found myself out of breath. I was planning on having him join up, a simple thing where you worked them around the pen like hes doing now until the horse eventually comes to you and accepts your partnership.<p>

Problem was Blizzard was having none of it. He still found it fun to break the pattern and charge at the center, me dodging at the last second and slapping him on the way past me. He even got a good kick in my side sending me to the ground. Groaning and tasting the dirt I listened as Shuchi was about to open the gate until I lifted my hand. "Don't you dare come in here, if he gets a taste for someone else I have to start over." And so the redhead nodded. Latching the gate to watch me climb back to my feet.

I was pissed to say the least. Blizzard still in his challenge came at me again. My stance was tall and my eyes narrowed. No way was I moving from my spot. I could feel my strength growing like it does when I prepare to shoot, my mind filling with the thought that I really was something more than human. Blizzard began to move in slow motion, I could hear his heart beats, see the dilation in his eyes.

Now was not the time to be Jihiro Yuki, now it was Wild Mane's turn. As the stallion made his way to me I felt my hands grab the muscles around his neck, my own legs knocking his out from under him. Like a moutian he fell, taking me with him as he screamed. The blood in my veins pulsed like a river in the jungles as I grabbed his head, trying to buy myself some time as the Stallion struggled to get up, even knocking the air from my lungs as his head collided into my chest.

Yet as my eyes met his I felt his body relax. It was as if the world around us crumbled where it was only me and him. Our breathing became in sync as our eyes locked to each other, neither wavering in the slightest yet setting a line that neither would cross. I could feel him shake under my hands, my breathing slow and steady as I crouched over him. Slowly I moved away allowing him to get up on his own.

As he did he no longer challenged me. I was the leader, and he would do what I said. His stance proud yet respectful he stared at me. A beautiful beast that for once I was sure he would make a great animal for. Holding out my hand I watched as he walked over, putting his muzzle in my palm, the soft nose tickling my fingers as I patted his neck. "Good boy, now was that so hard?" I whispered, it was as if I were speaking to a child.

Looking to a speechless Shuichi I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess hes ready."

* * *

><p>Little did I know that my classmate was not speechless due to me just flipping over a thousand pound animal. Or the fact that I calmed him down with my stare alone. Both were something I was easily able to lie about, there really was a way to make a horse top heavy and send them to the ground. So I just explained it how it was.<p>

But I had no idea of the power that came from my very soul when it happened. How spikes of energy would appear whenever I was about to let my arrow fly. How throughout the entire training session I had a even amount of energy that Shuchi could only place as a wild untamed nature.

Now he was no longer just the friendly classmate, he was a tactical fighter who wanted nothing but to keep tabs on me. And so he gave me a smile asking me how I was able to calm him down so fast. I only replied with the word instincts. And he seemed to take the bait.

Oh how wrong I was.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello hello hello!<strong>

**So here I am back and with slight hints. I'm sorry this was not the best chapter, it was slow but as you can see Jihiro will be a fighter, maybe, yeah she sounds like a fighter. **

**I would like to thank the two reviews I gotten from the viewers saying how they enjoy the story. So far only about 20 people have read this though so I might have been a bit lets say 10 years late for the Yu Yu Hakusho hype. Oh well I love this anime and I adore Kurama. **

**Anyway more confrontation will happen in the next chapter so stay tuned!**

**WORDS AND TERMS:**

**English riding:  
>The more flashy form of riding, using more rules and more control it is used for events like jumping and hunting.<strong>

**Quarter horse:  
>One of the most western horses you can find. Solid colors and very muscular horses that are always seen in cowboy movies.<strong>

**Appaloosa:  
>A spotted horse breed that was used by the native Americans.<strong>

**Halter and lead line:  
>The equivalent of a leash used on horses that goes on their head.<strong>

**Dappel:  
>A type of pattern on horses that look like leopard spots.<strong>

**Round Pen:  
>A circular pen used to train horses, mostly vary small<strong>

**Hands:  
>4 inches, used to explain a horses height that is measured from the hoof to the top of the shoulders called withers.<strong>

**Mare:  
>A fully grown female horse.<strong>

**Registered**** name:  
>Horses have two names. A registered name is used in competitions and papers. Back Stabber is the registered name for Jihiro's new stallion<strong>

**Barn Name:  
>The pet name for a horse. It can be changed at any time. Jihiro's new stallion's barn name is called Blizzard.<strong>


	3. Some answers would be nice

By the gods if I had one thing to hate it would be the after pains from being kicked.

Sitting in the club house with my shirt pulled up I had a ice pack wrapped in a towel, my entire side a nice good stain of violet. I have yet to ever be chased out of a fight but man the injuries from them will make me wish I had.

And freaking Shuichi is not making anything better. While I withered in pain he seemed to have a knowing smirk, his face in a hand he just watched as I gave myself trouble. "If you took care of it sooner it wouldn't have gotten so bad." I rolled my eyes, he seemed to be full of concern and yes I can even tell some of it was genuine but it sounded almost as if he was mocking me.

Shuichi was someone I disliked but could find myself adoring him in the future. He acted like a knowing older brother who wanted to keep me out of harms way. But as Wild Mane's brothers found out we make that job very, very difficult. "I'm going riding today, do you wanna come? I can teach you."

Shuichi gave a false look of surprise, the bastard thinks I would fall for that? Okay I have to admit its actually really good and if I really was only seventeen then I would have totally believed it. Where dose this guy pick this skill up? I wanna go to that school. "That would be ill advised" I simply waved him off "I went trail riding with a broken leg once, a bruise is not going to give me trouble."

Shuichi began to stare again. That calculating stare that could almost make you feel naked for your soul was being ripped from you and examined. It was so weird how such a young kid could acquire such a trait. I only seen it in hardened killers and this kid is no serial killer. I have not heard of bodies being found yet. Still he nodded a smile on his features as he agreed.

Standing up I threw the pack back into the freezer. Slamming the door and happy to be rid of the thing. Yes the cold dose not bother me but that will never mean that I enjoy it. Heated blankets are the best thing about living in this time.

Walking to the barn I waved to Jess as she began untacking her mare, the horse's flanks covered in sweat and the bridal that now hung on the wall held a nice frothy bit. "looks like you two had fun" I said grabbing two halters, handing one to Shuichi who looked at it with confusion.

Poking her head from the other side of the horse's back she seemed a bit surprised to see us. "Yeah MaryJane here was turning around barrels like it was nothing, how bout you? Going for a ride after the dance with Blizzard?" I was already at the stall door, swinging it open to revile a paint gelding. "You think a kick will keep me from a trail ride? No way it's a beautiful day." Putting the halter on the gelding's face I tied him up next to Shuichi giving him a brush when I finished. "Clean him up if you want to ride."

Not bothered at all he began his work, having a sense of already knowing what he was doing. "Well I'll be damned Jihiro looks like you found yourself a horse boy." Laughing I pulled out a buckskin to work on as well. Jess making the comment at how Shuichi was already brushing his horse's girth. "It seems you done this before." His eyes holding mischief he continues. "I have no idea what your taking about, after all I'm just a boy from the city."

I don't know if its just me not believing in the sincere honesty from Shuichi Minamino but that was a load of bull.

* * *

><p>But because of this project I found myself hanging out with the kid a lot. During class we gave each other notes, though I can already tell he had EVERYTHING written down. Sharing opinions and finding out he was pretty well attuned in english. Imagine the surpise on his face when I spoke in my own language from Wild Mane. Nothing could ever beat that.<p>

During practice I would always feel as if he were watching me, though it sure as hell was discreet considering that I never caught him in the act. If I was not a known tracker he would have gotten away with it to. Oh well, I guess you're just going to have to be careful in your stalking victims.

Only thing I really can't stand is his fan club.

Slamming the tray onto the table I slumped into my seat during lunch. Once again the red head having a home cooked meal that smells way to good to be true. Looking up he blinked at my reactions, I may sound like a loud person in my head but I'm actually pretty quiet with moves. "Something wrong Jihiro?"

I can't keep up with them, hunting a tiger sure I can do that, retraining a wild stallion no problem. Dealing with the over crazed comments of fan girls? Nope! Not a chance, never going to work!

Yet here I was already so tired from my archery practice that I did not even want to eat. "Its your damn fan club, girls won't lay off. If they didn't keep talking about you I'd think they were into me." I could hear the silent laughter he made, looking up from the table he gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Jihiro, believe me when I say this but I did not know this project would give you so much trouble." Rolling my eyes I pointed at him. "We both know that's a lie, you totally knew that working with another girl would cause the fans to go nuts."

Again he only smiled, a smile that said "looks like I was caught" yet he did not even care. "By the way, Jihiro I'm going to be out of town for a bit so I guess I can't join you on our ride." That caused me to raise a brow, I could even say I was a little hurt.

If there was one thing I found out is that Shuichi is a really good horse back rider, it was as if he was made for the saddle. I always rode solo because one, I ride bare back and two, I'm a crazy trail rider. Yet the red head took it with ease, when I said I was going to gallop up a water fall he followed me up. When I said we were going swimming, he went swimming. We even rode full speed through a dense forest off the trail! The guy is the best riding partner I ever had since I was reborn so hearing that he is gonna miss our now ritual ride is a little sprite dropping.

The guy must have noticed it somehow because he continued. "Don't worry, it will only be for a few days I'll be sure to find you next weekend." A smirk on my face I took a sip of my tea, what can I say I never liked the taste of soda. "Don't go mushy on me you sound like your trying to apologize for missing a date. Its fine go have fun and knock em dead."

Things like that were normal between us now. The more I knew the guy the more I realized he was not normal. He was good at everything he did, acted nice yet had an almost hunter like vibe when we ride. Hes cunning to. Way too cunning for me to even out smart him and that is not natural. To this day I have yet to find someone with a higher wilderness sense than me! But here comes the red head and I can almost tell hes holding back. It caused me to become interested in learning more about him. I even dropped a few hints in my life. Saying things like, "if you want to meet my teacher look up wild mane" or "last I saw a tiger we really did not hit it off well." He even saw me go hunting yet nothing surprises him!

So I let him go, speaking is minimal for the rest of the day as we finish it up. Walking me down the street as I head on the bus waving bye on my way to the barn.

* * *

><p>Next day though something caused me to feel strange. And no it was not because I was sleeping outside next to Blizzard's round pen again, it was something else. The stallion was off, he was more ancy than normal, passing back and forth and tossing his head. Pawing at the ground in anticipation.<p>

Getting up I climbed up the rail, the wooden beam under my skin I looked over to get a better idea what was wrong with the animal. "Whats gotten into you?" I ask, yet all I got was a nasty charge, I was already used to this so I didn't move, he and almost everyone else I worked with did this and would stop or turn.

I was not expecting him to charge into the fence. The force alone caused me to go flying into the dirt. Walking back though I was shocked to see the crazed beast to be back to normal as if nothing happened. A strange insect flying out of his mane. Talk about a wake up call. Jess was already outside asking if I was okay. Yet all I told her was I was heading to the city.

Why the city? I really don't know, its just that my instincts told me I should be a super hero cause the city needs me and it was still early enough to get there before noon. I wanted to find out if there was something going on with some new bug. Problem is we have no phone and internet is a no go here. The first bus was going to be here any minute yet the sun really has not risen my only chance to find out in case Blizzard was in trouble. "Take care of him for me, I just got to get some things."

Before she could even ask what it was I was already packing and heading out.

* * *

><p>You know when you start to do something thinking its cool, only to realize it was a mistake? Yeah that was my day. The moment I got off the bus I was surrounded by swarms of those bugs. I even began sweeping them away only to realize that no one seemed bothered by them. Was I hallucinating? Did eating humans finally turn me crazy? I really did not know but I really wanted answers. This was not some fluke that messed with my horse, this had to be something even bigger.<p>

So I took off, I don't know were I just began looking for someone else who could see these damn bugs so I can say that this won't be the way I turn insane. But how can I be the only one effected? It took down my horse! Maybe it only worked on animals? That sounds logical, a bug that is only visible to animals and it just so happens I myself am one. Yep totally perfect sense stuff.

Downtown though was bad, like really really bad. I just did not like the feel of this place. The walk down the street seemed as though I were being watched and that was not due to paranoia, it felt as though every person I passed I would become a victim of. It made me jealous of Shuichi for a moment, he was gone so the red head escaped this mess.

Now remember you should never let your thoughts wander in a situation like this. I may be a hundred year old huntress but I was in the body of a high school-er and looked like an easy target. Passing by the opening of a ally way I felt hands cold as ice grab me and drag me into the dark. My mind went on instinct alone as my legs went under his own my head colliding with the person's face at the same time causing his grip to loosen as I slipped away.

Turning I saw it was a man, yet there was something off about him. He was dull, not in personality but in basic human communication. He really did not say much and those words he gave were muddied and half growls. Yet again was the insect flying out of the man's skull as he began to regain color in his face. Crouching down I took his pulse the still beating vein under my fingers I sighed in relief. I didn't kill him but I still had no idea what caused this to happen. I could piece together everything and say it was the insects but really what was with the bugs?

I needed to look for guys like this some more. I could take care of myself, I'm a big girl and its not like these guys can really think. Looking around the ally I noticed a small pole. Taking it I gave it a swing, not the best protection but it was going to have to do so once again I began my search as I went deeper into the alleyways.

* * *

><p>When I started this I was just normal old Jihiro walking about trying to find the problem with a horse she took over. But now a threat was over this body of mine and I began to take hold of an old mind. Every sound was a chance at prey, every move was a threat. And so I stuck to the shadows, once again I was the huntress, my face peering over every wall and every can.<p>

I really could not figure much out though. Every time I went into combat I found they were easy prey, a good knock in the back of the head caused them to go out cold the insects flying out of their ears as they return to normal. They were poorly animated, almost zombie like. "Great little one it looks like were in the zombie apocalypse" I said to myself with a sigh. Yes I spoke to myself like that when I'm in a mood, I never saw wild mane and Jihiro being the same person after all.

Three bodies at my feet I once again checked their vitals and once again a blow that should kill them left them breathing. "This is way too weird" I sighed as I watched the insects fly away. The sun covered by the over cast of grey and the sounds of the city within ear shot it really did feel like I was one foot in a old movie. My weapon over my shoulder I took a breather, maybe they would all come to in the same time.

Only a few minutes in and me leaning against the wall I heard a noise, my senses sharp I took the pole in my hands. It was a human alright, soft footsteps so it really can't be infected by the bugs right? Sighing I heard the person behind me, the swinging motion of a long weapon all to easy as I met it with my own the force enough to even disarm what I found to be a poor speechless woman.

She seemed strange, and that was saying a lot. Blue hair tied in a high ponytail she looked at me with a akwared back peddles as she laughed nervously. "Please don't take that the wrong way miss I though you were someone else." I only raised a brow, slinging the pole over my shoulder I looked her up and down. She didn't seem like a threat, just another normal teen girl with strange hair. "By any chance would someone else be the walking dead?"

Seems I hit the mark because the girl's eyes widened, shaking her head as nerves hit her like a wall of bricks. "No, no don't be silly there are no dead people walking." I just rolled my eyes, the chick had no poker face. "Look I can see the insects and been fighting them all day. No need to try and hide its obvious your trying to cover the fact that you'v been doing something that shifts to it." The words caused her to look defeated only to be overcome with confusion. It was her turn to look at me like a piece of meat. "No surprise, you seem to have a bit of spirit energy" she mumbled.

"Spirit energy?" Was this girl in some kind of voodoo or spiritual something? "Whatever I don't care, just glad I'm not the only one. Wanna team up?" Again the girl looked a bit confused, waning the pros and cons in her head she came to the conclusion fairly quickly when she saw the bat still on the ground. "Well i can't keep them from you so we might as well. Besides you look like a strong classy girl, the names Botan!" She smiled holding out a hand which I took, this Botan sounded like someone who could make the day an interesting one. "Jihiro Yuki"

* * *

><p>This girl really knew what she was doing. Not the best at hiding but you really did not have to do much to stay away from half dead idiots. What got my attention was the fact that she used bug spray to kill the things. "Never thought it would be that easy" I said eyeing the can. A wide grin on her face she waved her hand. "No, no this is a special kind made for the little pests. Their called Maki insects and they love causing trouble for people with depression."<p>

That caused me to be suspicious, call me crazy but I think I picked up that calculating look from Shuichi because I could tell I was once again making Botan squirm. "You know an a lot about these things." She was already walking away yet she replied all the same. "I wrote a report on it not too long ago so their pretty easy to read" she said, I'll be damned the girl can lie through the teeth when shes not facing me.

* * *

><p>Person by person bug by bug we were only encountering more and more of these guys. It was strange, Jihiro was never one to really pick random fights but even she knew how difficult combating a human could be. But even against larger males we had no problems. Even with all my training the girl's body was tiny, it shouldn't be able to do any real damage but here we were acting as if a champion fighter.<p>

"This isn't good, were finding more and more and there really is no end in sight." I sighed, swinging the poll over my shoulder as I looked over her, poor thing sounded exhausted and a bit frightened, no surpise the entire thing was like a bad horror film. "Look if you want to stop this there are only two things to do. Find the source of the problem and end it or barricade yourself in your room." With that I began to move, noticing that schools have had more than average I thought to check out the middle school that loomed over us.

"Wait Jihiro, come on dear please!" I didn't turn as I listened to her footsteps, the building becoming closer I found a window opening it up as I begun to climb inside. "What are you doing?" I rolled my eyes. "Haven't you read on these things? There all over schools might as well find out why." That caused her to look a little pale yet she followed me all the same, who knew the ditsy blue hair voodoo girl would be one to follow me in what could be a nest of brainless fools.

As we went through the halls though I began to feel something a bit off, I grew up learning all about the sounds and there was a set that was wrong. A muffled thing that echoed from the higher level. Putting my fingers to my lips I pulled off my shoos, my bare feet causing the footsteps to be quieter as I made my way up.

The sound growing louder I peered over to find it was a young girl. The poor thing looked scared to death as she tried to lock herself in the other room, he was armed with a pair of scissors and so gripping onto my poll I whirled around into plain view, a stupid choice for most I know.

The man turned his attention to me, somehow running he came at me with the scissors, something I would not advise to anyone reading this, don't run with scissors. You can run with a sword, whip or gun but never on your life be caught with scissors. Ducking down low I used the metal in my hands to smash his wrist, letting out a yell of pain I spun around punching him in the face but for some reason that was not enough to get the guy down. He lunged at me again and this time I dodged, already pushed to defensive I stayed on the balls of my feet as I tried to stay light, I had to admit the guy had a punch, one that landed in my gut and causing me to double over in pain. What can I say? Again this body is not made for hand to hand.

Actually doubling over I was about to go for something crazy or just relish in my fate. Pain pulsing in my body, feeling as though I would really like to give up my dinner. All I wanted to do was find out what happened to my horse and here I am in a middle school fighting random zombie guys. How can one get this far off track?

Thanking my Yama I saw a bat collided with his head stunning him for a bit as Boton ran with me into the room and locked the door behind us. Leaning against the wall I took in a breath. "Thanks Boton" I sighed with which she nodded. For once becoming vary serious. Looking over to the girl I noticed she was younger, a middle school student most likely with brown hair in low pig tails I found myself waving to the poor thing.

"You must be Keiko right?" I raised a brow, since when did Boton know middle school students. The kid nodded her head. "Yes that me."  
>Looking as though she just found a lost city she clapped her hands. "I'm a friend of Yusuke, I'm Boton and this is Jihiro. Where here to help." I just shrugged my shoulders, I was here to find out what happened to my horse but I guess I could squeeze this girl into my to do list. Poor thing looked scared to death. Or half dead, maybe she might turn into one of those zombies.<p>

* * *

><p>This girl owed me, big time. I thought that taking her with us would just be a walk in the park. You know? Maybe be a bit scared but just stick close and not cause problems like a good little girl? Nope! Nothing of the sort, I swear the entire city is after this chick. Same blue skin and stupidity. Yes I must admit bashing the head in for a teacher really is nice but man is this annoying!<p>

My bare feet running across the cool tile as the girls who were slowed due to their normal reserves of stamina were causing far more sound than I would have liked. The mass of people with their groans and slurred insults at my back. More than once did I have to drag them to give Boton or Keiko a boost of speed to keep them for being the next victim in a cheesy horror movie.

What made me cringe is when I lost my pipe. I loved that thing and in the middle of a fight it was smashed out of my fingers, a few broken causing it to roll under a cabinet which I did not have time to get back. Now I was with these two crazy girls with no where to go, my spine against a wall and no doors. Keiko trying to be the hero and offering herself as bait caused me to roll my eyes. "You do that and this will be for nothing. I broke my fingers for you so don't be rude in dying alright?" That caused her to give a small laugh, Boton agreeing as well I got into a stance. You guys know what to do" my eyes already lingering on a fire extinguisher.

I ran with Keiko, my legs being more of a weapon as the kid was actually slapping these guys. Really slapping? Is that the best she had? She could have kicked them in the nuts or something. Whats even worse is that actually seemed to work long enough for Boton to bail us out.

* * *

><p>Hours passed and still no sign of this ending. Boton rounding a corner my senses went out as instinct kicked in. Yelling at her to stop only to watch as a broom handle slammed into her skull and knocked her out. Keiko at her side trying to get her up while I was alone. Both those girls were in no shape to fight, Jihiro's body far weaker than Wild mane's causing me to pant. Yet still I was not going down without a fight, my hand feeling as though on fire I gritted my teeth as I felt as though I were fighting for my life.<p>

I ended up in a heap of bodies, arms moving and hands grabbing at me. I was trying to get out, my head slamming into another causing my head to whirl yet it bought me some time. Keiko to scared to move called out to me but as you could see I was busy. Honestly, I actually thought I would not make it, saying sorry to my mother for not stopping by her work today I closed my eyes yet I still fraught. A chant I used in my last life for Yama to give me strength leaving my lips in a voice I had not heard in a long time.

Yet as the chant was heard my eyes snapped open, I felt strange, as if my body was warming and cooling at the same time. A burst of energy causing the bodies to slam away from me and hit the walls. I stood up with shaky legs, another form of something I really don't know was causing them to go back to normal as if it were all just a bad dream. In some ways I really thought it were. Looking to Keiko who held Boton I tried to give a smile "well than this will be a fun story to tell."

* * *

><p>Turns out she had friends, some guy with orange hair yelling out "Keiko!" Iv heard some stupid sounding voices but this was a really bad one. He sounded like a rampaging elephant who just had it's brain stolen. Yet Keiko was relived at the sound saying it was Kuwabara. The guy looked relived yet seeing me asked what a pretty girl like me was doing all banged up like this. "You know, just breaking and entering as I beat up some teachers. The usual." That caused him to laugh and think I was "feisty" yeah, sorry dude but there is someone else out there for you. I wonder, would I be called a cougar or a pedophile if I for some reason said yes to a guy this young.<p>

He offered to take us home which Keiko said yes to. Turns out her boyfriend or something was there. About to leave though he stopped me. "Hey miss, do you think you could come to. My sis is pretty good at fixing people up." I wish I knew the exact translation but all i could find at the moment was that he had another motive. Turns out he was saying. "Miss I need you to come with me and meet my spirit buddies so we can figure out why you have so much spirit energy." Like my Kuwabara impersonation? Good cause I worked hard on it.

* * *

><p>So I said yes and left with them. I felt like I was at the end of a cheesy story as I walked past the broken bodies of those who would wake up to have a messed up head ache. I kind of felt bad but I was not messing around when I swung. But ring now all I wanted was a drink and a bed.<br>Man I wish I was 21 right now...well actually that could count right?

Too bad you could not see my face or Shuichi's when I came with them and we both saw what we thought was an innocent class mate in the heart of a mess that the other was in. Green eyes usually calm both widened as we tried to realize why the other was here.

Whats even worse was the red head was taking in the amount of power I had unknowingly awoken a bit. He was no longer staring at Jihiro Yuki, but was searching for someone else. He was searching for Wild Mane, me? Well it was obvious that I myself was not going to stop until I figured out what the story behind this kid was. A boy who was never fazed and now is at the heart of this supposed mess that just passed through. Both of us wounded mind you though he looked far worse than I.

"Can I talk to you outside?" I asked, keeping up the poker face I got from him.

"Of course, I was about to ask the same."

**Hey guys I'm back. Yes I know its been forever but this chapter was just sitting around as I worked on other things like..work..and school. Okay it was really cosplay but I am still sorry that this took so long. Thank you so much for the reviews I am so glad you like it!**

**So I was taking a bit of a jump here and was wondering am I moving too fast in Jihiro finding out everything? Would you like me to slow it down or jump into the action? I know that not a whole lot of us read Yu Yu Hakusho but those who are reading thanks so much for doing so because Jihiro is growing on me right now.**

**Horse words:**

**Mare: A female horse**

**Buckskin****: a tan horse with black legs mane and tail. Not considered buckskin if they don't have a black line down their back.**

**Gelding: A male horse that has be castrated.**

**Girth: The arm pit of a horse. You put the strap of the saddle there so you need to take care when brushing for maximum comfort.**

**Tacking/ untacking: Tack is what you call the gear you use for the horse like saddles. Tacking is when you put it on untacking is when you take it off.**

**Frothy: when exorcising horses will salivate in a bubbly foam that is called froath. Sticking to the bar in the mouth called the bit is what we call a frothy bit.**

**Halter: The harness for a horses head that acts as a collar and leash to lead them from one place to another.**


End file.
